


Senseless

by TheBookwormFairy



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormFairy/pseuds/TheBookwormFairy
Summary: A Manorian drabble, based on the prompt "Senseless" - In which Manon and Dorian exchange promises of a not-so-fluffy kind...





	Senseless

Manon loves flying.

She loves the wind in her hair. Everything about it fills her with a feeling of such freedom, and liberation.

And so she laughs with abandon as Abraxos slowly spiralls to the ground, finally stopping near a small patch of flowers.

She rolls her eyes. Flowers. Such a soft-hearted fool.  
******  
Dorian loves beauty.

And Manon is the perfect image of deadly beauty, with her golden eyes and gleaming talons. Especially now, with her ivory hair flowing down her back, with some shimmering strands flaming her face, her luscious red lips parted with joy.

He sighs. The things this witch does to him.  
******  
Manon doesn’t startle easily.

Which is why, when she feels two powerful arms snake around her waist, her first instinct is to whirl and push her assailant flush against a tree, a single drop of blood trailing down her finger as she lifts his chin with a talon.

She doesn’t change her snarl once she sees who it is.  
*******  
Dorian’s magic has its benefits.

It means he can sneak up on even the deadliest of predators. Such as the witch currently pinning him against a tree.

He smirks, never loosening his grip around her waist.

“What’s the matter? Did I startle you?”  
******  
Manon hates being startled. And she hates being smirked at.

Actually, she doesn’t mind it so much when the smirk is on the face of a certain dark-haired prince. It brings a certain dryness o her mouth and a certain heat in parts of her body.

Which is why she takes her time to purr in his ear, “You’ll be left senseless once I’m done with you.”  
******  
Dorian smirks again.

Because they both know he won’t be the only one left senseless.


End file.
